He's the Enemy
by holl2712
Summary: The war is finally over, Harry Potter won. But with the new school rebuilt, the remaining students decide to return and finish their last year at Hogwarts. But when a familiar and former death eater returns with them, will his old twisted ways have changed? Or will he need the help of Hermione Granger? But this is Draco Malfoy where talking about can he really change? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**He's the Enemy**

**Full Summary: The war is finally over, Harry Potter won. But with the new school rebuilt, the remaining students decide to return and finish their last year at Hogwarts. But when a familiar and former death eater returns with them, will his old twisted ways have changed? Or will he need the help of Gryffindor's very own Hermione granger to sort him out? But this is Draco Malfoy where talking about, can he really be changed?**

**Here is another new fanfiction.**

I sit in a carriage with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry has his arm wrapped protectively around Ginny's waist, while Ron's is around my shoulder. We are all returning to finish our education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since the school has just been rebuilt, they offered for last years students to return, so decided to. Since Harry destroyed Voldermort and winning the war he finally got back together with Ginny making everyone very happy. The winning of the war also resulted in me and Ron becoming a couple. I liked it, we had been friends for many years and I think we both felt something more than friendship, but I always feel like something is missing. We start discussing old school memories. DA meetings, Umbridge, the death of Severus Snape and most importantly the memories of their heroics through the years. The Philosophers Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black, Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore's Army, the Half-Blood Prince fiasco, Dumbledore's death and of course the search for the horcruxes. We were just finishing our conversations when the Hogwarts express pulled to a stop telling us that we had finally arrived.

We all got of the train and were met by one of Hagrid's bone crushing hugs. He told us how our cases were already in our new dormitories. We walked towards the carriages that pulled us to the castle. I looked at the many familiar faces of our friends. Luna, Neville, Seamus and others. Everyone looked so pleased to be back and not having to worry about their being another war. I looked towards the castle, it looked so much better then it ever had. They obviously spent so much time restoring it to its former glory. Hagrid guided us down the corridors and into the Great Hall. It looked the same and still amazing. The tapestry's of the four houses hanging over the four long tables. However the only thing that had changed were on the walls were paintings of all those lost in the battle. Our family members and closets friends and of course of the greatest wizard ever, Albus Dumbledore. We all took our seat waiting for the first years to arrive so they could be sorted into their houses. Ron pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. Our table of course was still next to the Slytherins. I looked to the people seated on their table. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and of course there he was. His blonde hair shining against the candle light. He was staring around the hall. His eyes landed on me, we stared at each other, and my brain is suddenly flooded with the memories of Malfoy Manor. Being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange and Malfoy standing there doing nothing as I cried out in pain. I look down and try to hold the tears in. Ron lifts my head up to look at his, worry in his eyes. I smile at him and he smiles back, pecking me on the lips. I rest my arms on the table running my fingers over the scars that were left when Bellatrix carved the word _Mudblood_ into my flesh. It sent tingling sensations up my body and I shuddered. I looked back at the Slytherin table and Malfoy was still looking at me, or us. I was about to say something, when the door burst open and the hall became full of voices. It was time for the sorting.

The sorting had finally finished. Professor Mcgonagall, the new headmistress of Hogwarts started of by welcoming us back for a new year, she then waved her wand and the plates were full of food. The first years gasped with delight and started filling their plates up. I giggled. Ron removed his arm from around my waist to start eating. However, I only ate a little. I wasn't hungry I don't know why but I felt unhinged. I don't know why but when I glanced around the room I was once again met by Malfoy's eyes. I must have been looking at him for a while, because Ron was shaking my shoulder.

'Why is Malfoy staring at you 'Mione?' he asked, obviously furious. I looked at him and then the others. Harry and Ginny had turned around to see what we were talking about and asked me the same question.

'I honestly don't know it is kind of making me uncomfortable though' I told them. They nodded and started discussing the possibilities that he was up to no good. I look back over at his table and see that he is now talking to Pansy. I turn back to the others and join in their conversations. When the meal is eventually over Mcgonagall claps her hands and tells us to go to our dormitories. The prefects start collecting the first years to show them around the school. We all know that they didn't change the location of any of the towers so we start making our way out of the hall. When I reach the giant wooden doors I see that none other than Draco Malfoy is standing next to me. I look away and grab Ron's and he gives it a little squeeze and pulls me close to him. He shoots a glare at Malfoy and we go our separate ways.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**You all know what to do now...review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

He's The Enemy

Chapter Two

She looked different. She definitely wasn't the small, bushy haired girl that I mocked all those years ago. I had been glancing around the hall to see if there were any familiar faces and I saw her. She was looking at me, which caused me to wonder why. As usual she was sitting in the exact same spot, next to Weaslebe with his arm wrapped around her. She looked down and then back up at the ginger that I didn't really like, he pecked her on the lips. EW! There dating, gross. All through the meal I couldn't take my eyes off her. Until Pansy started talking about how we should get back together. By the end of the meal I started making my way to the entrance of the Great Hall, to find myself standing next to the girl that only a few months ago I still considered a _Mudblood. _Now I can see why she changed so much. She was thinned, curves in all the right places, longer and slightly more tamed hair. She was more attractive then when I last saw her. She was in the mist of a war so I don't think she really cared about how she looked. She looked up at me before grabbing Weasly's hand. He pulled her close to him and glared at me. We both went our separate ways. Her to the tower and me to the dungeons.

The dungeons hadn't really changed, they were one part of the castle that hadn't been blown up or attacked, this must be because most of the Death Eaters were from Slytherin and didn't think it right to destroy a place where they had spent a big part of their lives. I sit down on the brown leather sofa and close my eyes, I breathe in the familiar sent and remember the good times that I had had down here. One memory I remember is when Crabbe and Goyle were both questioning me about The Chamber of Secrets before rushing off, only to return minutes later and not remembering a thing about what had happened. It made me think that something else had happened. I open my eyes again and stand up. I walk to my dormitory, the green and silver shinning. The colours would usually make me feel proud to be here, but since last year the colours seemed to remind me of what had happened and what I had helped do. I rub the place where my dark mark had been, it still stung in certain places, but most of the time I just ignored it. Walking over to my bed I change from my robes into my PJ's and slide in between the soft green sheets. I flick my wand and the lights go out. Closing my eyes I slowly drift into sleep, waiting to be hounded by the nightmare's of Voldermort. Seeing so many people I grew up with getting killed. But, this time I got a new nightmare. This time it was off a brown haired girl, dirty and looking lied she'd just been beaten up. Lying on the floor of Malfoy Manor as my Aunt Bellatrix used her wand to carve a word into her smooth flesh. I remember looking away not wanting to see, but not being able to cover my ears to stop the high pitched screams entering.

I woke in a cold sweat; I look around the room, breathing deeply realising that I'm safe and in Hogwarts. No where near Malfoy Manor or Father who is in Azkaban. I use the back of my hand to wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead before lying back down. I think about the ways I could have stopped her from being hurt. How I could have saved her from even being captured with her friends. How I could of stopped this war by refusing to help Voldermort into the castle. But I couldn't because at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, for my mother. I didn't care what happened to my father he had always be a bastard, and continuing to follow Voldermort just made me believe that my analysis of him and been correct. I eventually fall back asleep. Thinking about what the next new day would bring.

Please review guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

He's the Enemy

Chapter 3

I had been too tired last night to take a proper look at the new Gryffindor house and also we were told by the new prefects that the first years would be there soon so we should head up to bed. I had nightmares just like any other night, of the war and Malfoy Manor etc. When I finally woke up from the dreadful images passing through my sub conscious, I get changed into my uniform and pulling my robes over the top. I brushed my teeth and used my wand to calm my hair down. I was just finishing off when I saw Ginny standing behind me waiting to leave.

'Hey Gin' I say, turning around and flashing a smile and she returns one.

'Wanna walk down to breakfast together? Ron and Harry are still asleep and won't wake up for like another half an hour' I laugh because I know that she's right.

'Sure, let's go!' I link my arm with hers and we walk down from the girl's dormitories and into the common room. It looks truly fantastic. The red and gold walls and floors give me the sense of pride that belonged to me along with the small amount of bravery that I lost. In here the paintings of the lost were narrowed down. Professor Lupin holding Tonks' hand, and Fred standing outside of Weasly's Wizard Wheezers, Albus Dumbledore standing next to his brother and younger sister who also is dead. Lavender Brown, as annoying as she was I do miss here and I think her little 'Won Won' well now my little 'Won Won' misses the attention he got off her and many more, some people I know and some that I don't but knowing that they are all from Gryffindor makes me feel better. We leave the common room and walk through the portrait. We carefully choose the right staircase so we aren't in any part of the castle. I remember when we first used this staircase unadvised.

_Me, Harry and Ron were talking about something, when we stepped onto a staircase. We forgot that they liked to change until they started to move. _

'_What's happening?' said one of the boys. I shook my head._

'_It's the staircases they like to change remember?' I caught Ron's rolling eyes and glared at him. The staircase stopped._

'_Where are we supposed to go now/' Ron whined._

'_I don't know, let's try down here' we started running down a dimly lit corridor only to stop._

'_I don't think we are supposed to be down here' Harry said._

'_Of course not this is the 3__rd__ floor it's forbidden!' I scolded. Then Mrs Norris turned up and we started running again. We got to a door and the boys couldn't open it._

'_OH! Move over!' I push them aside, pointing my wand at the lock I said. 'Alohomora' the door opens and we rush inside; making sure the door was closed. We breathe for a few seconds before realising that Hagrid's three-headed dog, Fluffy was behind us. We all started screaming and ran out of the room. We eventually got back to the common room and I stormed up the stairs. Ron was going on about the dog._

'_But, don't you see? Didn't you see what it had under its paw?' I said spinning around to face them. _

'_Its paw? I was more preoccupied with its head!' I let out a frustrated sigh._

'_Don't you see? It's guarding something'_

'_Guarding something?' Harry repeated._

'_Yes, now if you two don't mind Im going to bed before either one of you comes up with another way to get us killed, or WORSE expelled' I then stormed up to my room and closed the door._

I can see now why some people found me annoying, I was always pointing the obvious out. Well I wouldn't have to if people used their eyes a bit more to look at their surroundings. When I and Ginny finally get to the great hall we are some of the only people there. There are a few people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, two other people from our house and one person from Slytherin. He looks up when he hears us walk in and his sliver-grey eyes meet mine. I divert my eyes to where Ginny was walking too. I walk after her and sit in my usual seat. Unfortunately this gave him a clear view of me since Harry or Ron aren't here yet.

'Is Malfoy still staring at you?' Ginny asks while loading her plate. I raise my eyebrows at her.

'You just seem a little nervous and uncomfortable that's all so I just assumed since he was the only person in here that could make you feel like that' she answered the question that I hadn't asked.

'I just don't understand why he's looking at me, were not friend's were more like enemy's after recent events' Ginny looks up at me.

'I know, we haven't even seen a new side to Malfoy, but after the war he seemed relieved that it was over. I think he knew that he was on the wrong side and didn't want to be on Voldermort's side' I gasped, she looks at me.

'That's just the first time I think I've ever heard you say his name before that's all, I was shocked I thought you were never going to say it!' I smiled while she laughed. She picked up a piece of toast and threw it at me. I duck so she misses me causing the toast to hit the floor. I lean down and pick it up.

'What was that for?' I ask.

'Just shut up and eat please, I haven't seen you eat something proper since, well since the war started.' I shrug.

'I guess, with me, Harry and Ron having such little food supply's while we were on the run made me loose my appetite. I guess I just haven't recovered yet. Unlike Ron and Harry'

'What about Ron and Harry?' Harry says as he slides in next to Ginny, blocking some of Malfoy's view. Ron slides in next to me and plants a kiss on my cheek. I would usually return this but I see Malfoy stand up and look at me. I turn to the others.

'I'm not hungry, I think I'm just going to head to the library and see what its like and get some books out' the others laugh.

'Already, heading to the library? Are we that boring?' Harry mocks.

'No, she's just uncomfortable that Malfoy is still looking at here, which I don't understand because he is like HOT! But not everyone's taste is the same she did choose Ron after all, she could of had Viktor Krum' we all stare at her.

'What?' I exclaim.

'What? I admit Draco is good looking, not as much as Harry, but still attractive' that calmed Harry down and he returned to collecting his food. 'But, I think you should like getting some male attention of a hottie!' She says. I turn and look at Ron who looks like he's about to explode. I place a kiss on his cheek.

'don't worry, Viktor Krum is long gone and I am not in one way attracted to Malfoy, even if he is good looking' I jump of the bench and make a beeline for the door before Ron can say anything. I look across the hall and find Malfoy's eyes following me. I turn my head abruptly and make my way towards the library. They didn't change anything. Professor Mcgonagall must have asked for it not to be changed. I smile at the Librarian Miss Prince as I make my way towards my favourite part of the library to look for the best books. I run my fingers along the soft leather of their spines and breathe in their fresh, crisp smell. I reach the end and find someone's hand next to mine. I look up and Malfoy is looking down at me. I step away from him. I run my fingers along the arm where _Mudblood_ was carved in. It sends a sensation up my body and I don't like it. He looks down but then back up almost immediately.

'What do you want Malfoy?' I hiss, I make sure that my hand is inside of my robes ready to pull my wand out in case he decides to attack. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a purple velvet bag. It's mine. The one I left in the Manor, Dobby had just transported us out in time and I didn't have a chance to pick it up.

'I think you were missing this, and I saw that it still contained all your books.' I reach for the bag hesitating before picking it up.

'Um, thank you I guess Malfoy' He nods and turns to walk away.

'Nice to see that your actually being civil to me' I say. I think I hear him chuckle, he walks away without answering. I stare down at the bag still confused to why he gave me this when he could have just thrown it away without caring if I missed my books.


	4. Chapter 4

He's the Enemy

**I'm gonna continue this chapter from Hermione's point of view instead of Draco's.**

Chapter Four

The day passed by and all my lessons went by without there being a problem in any of them. Potions was one of the best lesson's I could of had, since Harry didn't have the book that belonged to Snape he was no longer top of the class. That didn't please Professor Slughorn though. Harry was one of his favourite students after all. It was now dinner time and we were told that our post would be arriving, because it was delayed by some reason we weren't told about. The owls flock into the great hall dropping of letters, the Prophet and packages to many students. I received a letter, much to my surprise.

'Who's that off 'Mione?' Ron asked looking at the letter in my hands. I shrug my shoulders and peel to tongue of the envelope open. I pull out the sheet, I mean sheets of paper.

'Read it aloud Hermione, I think that's George's handwriting' Ginny said. I nod and clear my throat.

'_Dear Hermione, I was looking through Fred's stuff to see if there was anything that wasn't needed anymore and I found this letter. I must admit I read it because it wasn't in an envelope. I bet you're with the others, but in case you are reading this out loud because Ron or Ginny recognised my handwriting you should stop and read it first before letting them see. From, George.' _I look at the others and they nod telling me to read it first. I breathe in then out before putting down the letter from George and reading the one that was from Fred.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm not quite sure if I should be writing you this and I don't know if I'm ever going to send it. But if you are reading this I may either be dead, because George will of found this and sent it too you after reading it (git!) or decided to finally tell you (which I hope is the reason). I know you don't feel the same way, I can tell by the way you look at Ron that you won't return these feelings anymore but I just have to tell you. I still remember that night we spent together in the room of requirement and I want to tell you that I loved it and it made me fall even more in love with you. I just wish I had told you sooner. I know that we dated briefly and decided to just stay friends because we didn't want to hurt Ron or anyone else for that matter, but I just had to tell you. I know Ron will eventually see this and want to kill me (even if I'm dead already, ha-ha!) But as I've said I just had to tell you that I love, always have and always will. I know that you will be with Ron by the time you have read this but I don't regret writing this and sending it. I just have one last thing that I need to tell you. That night you were so upset because people had been bad mouthing you and I must say, they couldn't be more wrong. Your intelligent, brave, sweet and out of this world beautiful (even with that giant brown bush you call hair) I want you to never forget it and if I am dead (hopefully not) don't forget me either_

_With so much affection,_

_Your Fred x_

I read the letter over and over again. Fred had felt this way about me and decided not to tell me and now he was dead and George had found the letter like he had wrote. I admit I did have similar feelings towards him, but they slowly disappeared. He mentioned the night in the room of requirement. I remember that night in much detail. It was the night that I lost my virginity and it had been to Fred Weasly. Oh, Ron is going to hate me and be so angry with Fred. I look up, tears welling in my eyes. Ron looks at me worried.

'Can I read the letter?' he asks, I hesitate before handing him it. He deserves to know. We all watch as his eyes widen in horror. He looks at me, anger covering his face.

'Ron, what did Fred write in the letter?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, read it yourself!' he said thrusting the ltter into her face, Harry read over her shoulder, when they finished they looked at me.

'How could you?' Ron shouted. The noise in the hall started to fade away ad everyone turned to look at us. Ron stood up and stared at me.

'Ron, it was ages ago. I don't feel that way anymore'

'ANYMORE? YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER!' he screams. I look down and hear everyone murmuring. I look at him a few tears falling down my cheeks. I was suddenly filled with my own anger.

'WELL, Ronald Weasly, I would just like to tell you one thing. I'm not sorry, I had a good relationship with Fred or that I had sex with him and he happened to be MY FIRST! And if you had read the letter properly I broke up with him because of YOU! I didn't want to hurt you, and I did love Fred but not anymore! I can't believe you are taking this so seriously, it was 2 years ago' I shout.

'Well, he didn't seem to loose his feelings did her? I can't believe you would betray me like that! I thought you cared about me' he's still shouting. I pull my wand out and press it against his neck.

'Well, Ronald maybe if you didn't do it with Lavender on my bed then I wouldn't of been upset, or maybe if Malfoy and every single Slytherin had been tormenting me, without you even noticing then I wouldn't have been crying my eyes out! So if I betrayed you then I'm sorry, but you hurt me too and it was ling ago. So if your to childish to move on like I did then i won't be sorry for the amount of hexes that I will perform on my OWN boyfriend' he gulps, obviously knowing that I was serious.

'BUT YOU HAD SEX WITH FRED! IF HE WS HERE I WOULD-' He didn't get to finish.

'MUTATIO SKULLUS!' he clutched his head, as his skull changed shape. But then slowly returned back to normal. Harry had his wand out and had used the anti-hex to return it to normal. I decide to do something else.

'Sorry Ron...' He looks at me confused. I wave my wand three times and Ron starts transforming into a monkey. He starts jumping around the table and Harry and Ginny chase after him. I hear the hall erupt with Laughter. But I'm so angry that i storm out of the hall and up to the 7th floor, I pace outside of a big concrete wall and the big silver doors appear. I push one door open and walk in. The room has been turned into a library filled with all of my favourite Muggle and Magical books. I didn't even notice someone had followed me.

I was eating my dinner when I heard someone shout. I look up and see Weaslbe and Granger having a shouting match in the middle of dinner. Everyone was staring even the teachers not bothering to do anything. Suddenly Ron screams something that shocks us all.

'YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER!' My mouth falls open, Granger and another Weasel? She really had a thing for gingers. They then revealed that it was Fred. I still couldn't believe that goody-two-shoes Granger wasn't a virgin. I watched in awe and humour as she started to make his skull mutate. But Potter had to ruin it, so she used to Meddling Man to Monkey spell. The Ginger turned into a monkey and the others started chasing him. I joined in with everyone laughing, but I seemed to be the only one who had noticed Granger storming out the hall. I swiftly exit the hall without being noticed either and follow her. She's quick, in no time she's inside the Room of Requirement and I'm following, why am I following?

I should of known she would have it turned into a library. I scan the shelves Muggle books and Magic books, she really loves to read. I start searching the aisle's for the brown haired girl, no luck so far. Not until I hear a sniff coming from behind a small shelf full of children's books. I look on the right side and find granger huddled in the corner, crying her eyes out. This is so out of character, she never cries in public, well usually. I kneel next to her and lift her head up. She looks at me confused. I attempt to wipe her tears away, but fail. She had already pushed me to the floor and had her wand pointing at me. Well this shall be interesting.

**Please, review :D**

**Oh and Mutatio Skullus means mutation of the skull :)**


	5. Chapter 5

He's the enemy

Chapter five

I stood up; she still had her wand pointing at me. She stepped closer and placed the tip of her wand against my throat. I looked at her, she was upset. Tears where running off her chin and her hair was stuck to her face. Her clothes were bunched up so I could just see her tanned stomach. I looked back at her and our eyes met. Cold grey-silver and warm brown. She lowered her wand a bit then put it back where it was before.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she hissed. I laughed to myself. She had so many sides.

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay and congratulate you on your terrific use of the Meddling Man to Monkey.' A smile tugged at the sides of her lips.

'I've been dying to use it! And it was really used on the perfect person. Doubt he'll forgive me. He'll never trust me again.' She looked down, hoping that I wouldn't see the fresh new tears. But I did. I pushed her wand down and lifted her head up.

'Look Weasly is a sucker for you, he'll forgive you about the transfiguration but it might take him longer to forgive the fact that you lost your virginity to his brother instead of him.' She smirked.

'You do know that Fred and I did it in this room and the bed was exactly where we're standing.' I look down at the ground and jump backwards, while she laughed.

'Why are you being so nice to me Malfoy? You've never been nice to a Mudblood like me, why start now?' I look at her.

'Well, nearing the end when I was pulled onto Voldermort's side by my deranged father. I realised that blood purity doesn't really matter and that we are all humans.' She nods.

'Good reason, but I don't think this makes us friends, to much bad history and-' she didn't finished, I noticed that the room changed from towering shelves to the shining green walls of Malfoy Manor. I know I didn't require this but I look at Hermione and she's looking around. She stops when her eyes land on a spot in the middle of the room; I follow her eyes and see a version of her lying on the floor while my Aunt Bellatrix carves something into her arm. She looks away tears flooding her eyes again. A thought comes to mind... _I require the room to turn into Hermione's favourite thing..._ Moments later the room was no longer like Malfoy Manor but that of a little front room. There was a strange box with a screen, some chairs that matched the pastel blue walls and lots of photographs of Granger and two adults that I assume are her parents. I pick a silver frame up and granger is sitting on a bench next to a lake throwing bread into it with the man, I think is her father. Suddenly I hear a sob and turn to look at her. She was on the floor crying her eyes out. I kneel down next to her. I open my mouth to say something when the door bursts open to reveal an out of breath Harry Potter and a ginger Ron Weasley; I guess Mcgonagall decided to change him back after all. They have their wands pulled out of their robes and pointed towards me.

'Stay away from her Malfoy.' Harry hisses. I stand up, holding my hands up to show there's nothing in them.

'Look, I found her in here crying. Looks like you upset her more than she thought Weasel, or Monkey?' I mock; Ron opens his mouth to say something but Hermione has her wand out and has said a Tongue-Tying spell before he could. He glares at me but softens when he looks at a crying Granger on the floor. He kneels next to her and brushes her hair out of her face. She flinches and tries to pull away, but she ends up crying in her, I guess, now forgiven boyfriend. Harry waves his wand and Ron sighs with relief.

'Mione I'm so sorry I think I was just upset that you-'He takes a deep breath and I understand why he did have a big shock. What am I saying? I hate the Golden Trio.

'That you slept with...F-Fred.' I decide to make this meeting a little more interesting. I think..._I require the room to change to the way it looked when Hermione Granger was here with Fred Weasley._ I smirk as the room changes into a very shocking way. The floor was covered in candles and red rose petals. The walls were velvet red and there were flowers floating in the air. A giant wooden bed appears in the spot where myself and Hermione had been standing. On it lay some chocolate and flowers. There was a little card. Hermione stood up and walked over to it. She covered her mouth in hope to stop her crying, but it doesn't seem to work. She starts shaking uncontrollably and runs out of the room. Harry runs after her calling her name. Ron remains in his position for a few more seconds before reaching for the card and reading it. He stands up and throws the card to the floor making sure to stand on it as he glances around the room. He storms out and walks in the same direction as Hermione and Harry did. I tap my foot and glance at the card. I try and resist my urge to pick it up and read it, but I don't. But, my curiosity wins me over and I bend down and pick up the purple card. I read.

_My Dear Hermione,_

_You are beautiful and don't let my idiotic brother (you know which one) get to you._

_Loving you dearly,_

_Fred x_

WOW! This other brother seemed to really like Granger. I have to agree she is beautiful, breath taking. She is so...I don't know what words I can use. She is indescribable. WAIT! WHAT? I shouldn't be thinking of her like...that. She's a Muggle, Mudblood. But, I don't care about blood purity anymore. She has everything a guy could ask for but why doesn't she seem to get any of it?

I watched as the room changed to the way it had been on the night me and Fred met up. I saw the card and read it. I don't know why I still have mine upstairs hidden in this stuffed bear that Fred won me. I tried to hide my crying not wanting another argument but I couldn't stop. I ran out of the room and heard someone following me.

'HERMIONE!' they shout, I recognise the voice and it doesn't belong to Ron. I slow down and Harry catches up to me. He places a hand on my arm and I stop walking and sit on the stairs that lead down to the 5th floor.

'Look 'Mione I don't know what happened between you and Fred and I'm not going to judge you on it. But, I do think you need to talk to Ron about it' I nod and wipe my tears away. I stand up.

'You're right I

need to fine him.' Then he appeared looking furious and red in the face with anger.

'Ron what's wrong?' His hands curl into fists.

'If Fred wasn't dead I would fly to the burrow right this second and kill him myself.' I sigh and place my hands on his shoulders he looks at me and softens.

'Look, it was ages ago. I was upset. You, Seamus and Dean were all making fun of me about how I had went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum and then how I ditched him and that I'd never get another boyfriend and Fred was the only person around at the time to comfort me.' He looked down.

'I shouldn't of said those things I think it was just down to the fact that I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you instead of Krum but I didn't have the balls to ask you and was stuck with Padma? Or was it Pavarti?' I laugh at his confusion and kiss him lightly, still missing the spark that I've heard Ginny talk about. He smiles and wraps his hand around mine. We walk to the Gryffindor tower and walk through the portrait hole. Everyone in the common room looks up at us when we walk through and then at our hands. They all start cheering us because we've obviously stopped arguing and I'm not going to hex or transfigure anyone else. I sit down in one of the soft arm chairs and stare at the burning embers in the fireplace. My mind drifting got a certain blonde haired Slytherin who followed me to make sure I was alright. When months ago he wouldn't of cared or of done it to torment me. I wonder if this is just a game that he's playing. Maybe he still hates me and has a plan. He does still hate me. We'll always hat each other. That's the way it'll be, the way it should be. It should be like that shouldn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

He's the enemy

The people in the common room slowly leave and I'm the only one left. I don't notice Ginny until she clears her throat.

'So, you and Fred huh?' I look at her and she starts laughing.

'Sorry, I just can't believe you never told Ron. Out of all the people he should have been told that you slept with out brother. You told me straight away.' She says.

'That's because you're my best friend that's a girl and if I told Ron he would of killed Fred, before the whole war thing.' Ginny looks down.

'Well done on the spell's by the way I think he deserved them.' Ginny whispers, I laugh.

'Yeah, but when I got to the Room of Requirement, you'll never guess who followed me. Malfoy' Ginny looks up and raises her eyebrows.

'Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy, death eater, total Golden Trio and Muggle hater? That Draco Malfoy?' I nod and she laughs.

'That must of pleased Ron and Harry when they found you. What'd they do?'

'They pulled there wands, like I had done before I started crying. Ron was about to say something but I tongue-tied him before he could. The someone, in my mind Malfoy, changed the room into the way Fred had it done when we, had sex. And then I ran out crying, Harry followed and then Ron did. He said he only reacted the way he did because he wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me. I thought it was because I had sex with his brother, not that Viktor Krum had anything to do with it.' Ginny nods in agreement.

'He's just shocked and wants to blame something else, but Malfoy running after you to make sure you were okay. That is so out of character. I think he may need to see Madam Pomfrey' we both start laughing.

I eventually left the Room of Requirement and made my way down to the dungeons. I know I'm getting close to the common room when the temperature starts to drop. In no time I'm at the portrait of Severus Snape. He looks at me and smiles, which we rarely saw him, do in his life.

'_Ah, Draco my boy! I heard about the drama at dinner, Granger and a twin Weasley, she does like them doesn't she?' _he drawls.

'Yes she does Severus' He narrows his eyes and I chuckle.

'_That's professor to you, Draco Malfoy.'_ I laugh harder.

'You're no longer my professor, now are you going to let me in?' the painting sighs.

'_Alright, alright. Password?' _ I fold my arms across my chest.

'Azkaban' I can't believe that's out password, not all Slytherins are bad. Well most of them but not all of them. The portrait opens and I walk in. I notice a few people are still up. Pansy, Theodore Nott (Theo for short and I thought he had finished school) and Blaise. I walk over to them, making sure my signature smirk was on and sank into the tinted green leather.

'What we all talking about then?' I ask, with a fake amount of interest. Pansy places her hand on my arm and starts rubbing it suggestively. I pull away and glare at her.

'So, what are you all talking about?' I look nervously at the other two.

'Oh, just the dinner show. I can't believe Granger isn't a virgin! I thought she would turn into a nun!' they all start laughing, so I fake laugh. This Granger and twin story was starting to annoy me. So she isn't a virgin who gives a damn, not me! Do I? No of course not, you hate her, you hate her, you hate...If Pansy doesn't remove her hand from my thigh she'll loose it. Okay she's going to loose a hand, it is very close to my...

'Pansy! Get you're hand away from there before I use an unforgivable and we both know that I will use it if I have to.' She moves her hand after she jumps and looks down. I hear her sniff, but I don't care she needs to get into her mind that I'm not going to date her again. She's got greasy, black hair, a pig nose, horrible green eyes and straight pale lips, pale skin and was too clingy. Whereas, Hermione, I mean Granger, has big, warm brown eyes, a small nose that fit her face, medium red lips and tanned skin. She wasn't even skinny and her brown bush hair has turned lighter and less like a bush. WAIT! I need to stop comparing things to Hermione granger, she may be attractive but that's it, she's still the annoying, know-it-all and member of the Golden Trio that she's always been, right? I sound uncertain. RIGHT! That's what she is, the same Granger but more attractive and amazing and...I mentally hit and kick myself, stop thinking of her like that!

'So, what do you think we could do to annoy Weasley about it?' Theo asks, enthusiastically.

'We should just torment him and maybe throw rose petals where ever he goes.' I suggest, the others look at me curiously.

'Oh, I followed Granger and we ended up the Room of Requirement, I made the room look like the way it had when they did it and when Potter and Weasley turned up he got made, there were rose petals there so just throw them at him.' Theo and Blaise nod in agreement but Pansy looks at me, not quite sure to why I followed Hermione, I mean Granger, in the first place. We sat there talking for a while, but Pansy's stare was making me uncomfortable, I said a quick goodnight and made my way to my dormitory, I made sure I added a lock spell so Pansy couldn't sneak up in the night. I changed out of my robes and climbed into bed, just in my boxers. I lay awake thinking of Hermione, and a memory comes to mind.

'_I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy' I look at the small form of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. The Ginger next to him snorted and I shot him a glare._

'_You think my name is funny do you? You with red hair and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley' I spat. I saw a girl with bushy hair roll her eyes._

'_You'll soon realise not to make friends with the wrong sort' looking the young Weasley up and down. 'I can help you there' I said holding my hand out, he looks at it before looking back at me._

'_I think I can figure out who the wrong sort is, by myself thanks.' I glare at him before Mcgonagall leads us into the hall to be sorted._

'_Hermione Granger' the professor shouts. I look and see the girl with bushy hair who rolled her eyes at me make her way to the chair, the hat is barely on her head for a few seconds before it screams._

'_GRIFFYDOR!' The cheers fill the hall as she skips down to the table I presume is hers. She shakes hands with a few other Ginger's, probably related to Weasley. He and Potter are both in Gryffindor, while I'm in Slytherin._

_The nest day, I'm making my way down to potions and collide with someone._

'_Watch where you're going!' I shout._

'_Sorry' a voice mumbles, it's a girl. I look up and see the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger I think, scooping her books up. I stand up and see a book she's left; I pick it up and hand it to her._

'_Thanks' she says with a smile._

'_I'm Draco Malfoy' I say, proud._

'_I know, I saw you talking to Harry and Ron yesterday and when you got sorted.' She says. I nod and hold my hand out. She moves her books into one arm and shakes it firmly._

'_I'm Hermione Granger' she smiles._

'_So are you a pure-blood?' I ask, she adjusts the placement of her book so they are more comfortable in her arms._

'_No I'm Muggle-Born, are you a Pure-Blood?' she asks, I nod._

'_Well I have to go, by Draco.' She turns._

'_Don't call me by my first name Granger, only my friends, Pure-Bloods may and people who aren't in Gryffindor can call me that.' She freezes._

'_Well, sorry for bothering you're Pure-Blood, annoying, narcissistic self. Malfoy' she hisses with her back to me. She hurries of down the corridor her brown bush bouncing off her back and shoulders. I sigh; I could off had a new friend._

I eventually fall asleep, dreaming of a girl with brown hair and matching eyes, who goes by the name of Hermione Granger.

**There's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

He's the Enemy

Chapter Seven

I woke up late. I was having dreams about Hermione Granger and didn't wake up. I had to have a shower, do my hair (I know I'm a guy but it has to be perfect), clean my teeth and pull my uniform on. I just remembered my wand and then rushed down to the great hall. I slowed my pace and brushed my uniform before walking into the hall as if nothing had happened. I sat down at the Slytherin table and ate some toast. I looked up at the sound of owl's swooping in and dropping off the post. I had a letter. I opened it and my eyes widened.

_Malfoy,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this, well I guess I do. I just wanted to say thank you for following me and making sure I was alright and for returning my bag to me. You were right I did miss all those books._

I smiled and continued reading.

_Just so you know be careful around Ron he wants to transfigure you into a ferret. Thanks again, but this doesn't change anything._

_Hermione Granger._

I look up and see Hermione looking at me, I nod and she nods back. She then turns to look at the ginger boy who is holding a red envelope at arms length. A Howler. Oh, this shall be interesting.

'RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR SOMETHING THAT FRED WROTE! I CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT HERMIONE HAS THE SENSE TO LOSE HER VIRGINTY TO THE BETTER OF THE WEASELY BOYS! SO DON'T THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT ME FOR SENDING A LETTER THAT HERMIONE HAD TO READ! I'M GLAD I TOLD HER. Hi Hermione, Harry and Ginny, sorry if this is interrupting you're breakfast and Hermione well done for transfiguring Ron, but I need to teach you how to transfigure his things into spiders. OH, AND ICKLE RONNIEKINS DON'T THINK THAT I WONT GET YOU BACK, REMEMBER I OWN A JOKE SHOP!'

The read envelope rips itself up. I start laughing, but stop when I see Hermione staring at me, she shakes her head and I look at her confused. She gestures her head towards Ron and he's glaring at me. I give him a wave and he storms of. His sister gets up and goes after him, leaving Potter with Granger.

After yesterday's events I hoped everyone would just move on, but it was the talk of the whole school that I had lost my V to Fred Weasley. I had received a letter from George this morning. I had sent him one the night before telling him about what had happened when Ron found out.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for causing you that, but I think you deserved to get that letter. He did tell me that you had gotten together but he never told me how serious the relationship was and how he felt about you. I also know that you told Ginny because we had discussed the events. I just wanted to let you know if you ever need anyone to talk to then I'm here, I'm still you're sort of big brother. Look out for the Howler I sent our dear Ickle Ronniekins and _is_ it alright if I pop by and hex him into oblivion or use an unforgivable? If not would slipping one of the new Weasley Wizard Wheezer's products into his food suffice? Please let me know_

_Your sort of big brother,_

_George _

I smile. After reading the letter a few times I look up and see Malfoy reading the letter I sent him. He looks up and nods at me and I nod back. I turn and look at Ron; he's holding the red envelope that I think is George's Howler. I try my hardest to hide the smile, but a small one graces my lips. The voice of George starts screaming through the hall and people turn and stare. George says hi to me, Harry and Ginny and says he's going to tell me how to transfigure Ron's things into spiders, that causes me to giggle. George continues his rant before the howler rips itself up. I hear someone laughing and I look up and see that it's Malfoy. He looks at me and I shake my head before glancing at Ron, Malfoy waves at him and Ron storms out of the hall with Ginny hot on his heels. Leaving me and Harry alone.

'Well, he seems to be over it' Harry jokes, I let out a small laugh.

'So who was you're letter off?' he asks. I hand it to him and he reads it.

'So, you told Ginny? I'm surprised you didn't tell me.' He smirks.

'Like I would walk up to you and say 'Hey Harry guess what, last night I had sex with Fred Weasley but please don't tell Ron because I don't want to hurt him. But me and Fred are kinda together now' The first thing you would do would be to tell Ron.' He looks at me.

'Mione, I probably would of if I thought I had a right too, but you need to remember I'm as much as you're friend as I am Ron's' I smile.

'Thanks Harry, that means a lot. I'm going to head to the out to the black lake just before Care Of Magical Creatures'

'Do you want me to come with you?' He asks. I shake my head.

'No, it's alright. I just need to some time to think.' He nods and I get up and make my way out of the great hall.

I rest against a tree and look at the black lake. A memory comes to mind.

'_Ah Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. I'm glad you came. As you know the 2__nd__ task is tomorrow and you two are needed for it.' Professor Mcgonagall tells us._

'_Why professor?' I ask._

'_The four champions are to save something or in this case someone who they can't live without.' She explains._

'_And how does that apply to us professor?' Ron asks._

'_Well, Cho Chang is going to be down in the black lake because she is dating Cedric; Gabrielle Delacour will be there because she is Fleur's sister. This brings us to you Mr Weasley, you are Harry's best friend so you will be going down their for him to save.' _

'_What about Hermione, she's Harry's best friend too.' I look at the professor._

'_Well, Mr Viktor Krum has told us that Hermione is the person he can't live without.' My eyes widen, I don't really know Viktor. Sure we went to the Yule Ball together but we barley know each other._

'_WHAT?' Ron bellows._

'_Look, Mr Weasley we need you two to lie on these beds so we can subdue you. We need to get the 2__nd__ task ready, if you will' she gestures to the two empty beds next to Cho and a girl I assume is Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. Mcgonagall gives us a potion and we drink it. I then start to fall asleep. The next thing I know is I'm gasping for air and Viktor is pulling me to the docks. He wraps a towel around me and I look around. I catch Malfoy's eye and I can't read his expression. But then I hear Ron and Harry and rush over to them. _

I snap out of my daydream when I hear someone talking to me.

'What were you thinking about?' I look up and see Malfoy sitting next to me.

'Oh, I was just remembering the 2nd task in fourth year, when Harry was a champion.' He nods.

'I was wondering, when I got out of the water and when we were looking at each other for like two seconds, what were you thinking? I can usually read you're face and emotions but I couldn't then.' I ask.

I was thinking...um...that you looked really pretty with you're hair sticking to your face.' I stare at him, my mouth falling into a 'O'.

'Don't look so surprised, I do think you're pretty. Well I did, I think you're stunning now.'

R-really?' I ask. He nods.

She stares at me; I can't believe I just told her that.

'I remember when I saw you at the Yule Ball that year, me and everyone else couldn't keep their eyes off you.' She smiles before looking at her watch.

'I have to go, class is about to start.' She collects her stuff and rushes off towards Hagrid's.' I stare after her.

_I had invited Daphne to the Yule Ball. She looked very attractive, she was wearing a low cut pale purple dress that stopped at her ankles, and she had silver heels on too. I held out my arm and she took it. I led her into the hall and to the front of the crowds where we were going to watch the champions enter and have the first dance. Everyone started to arrive and I saw Weasley wearing the most hideous dress robes ever. I started to laugh, but then Daphne elbowed me in the ribs and pointed towards the entrance, the champions were walking in. Fleur looking pretty with some guy I didn't recognise. Cedric with Cho Chang, she looked pretty-ish, not my type. Then Potter with Pavarti or Padma, one of the twins. Weasley was with one of them. Finally Viktor Krum walked in with one of the most beautiful girl, or women, on his arm. She was wearing a pale pink dress down to her ankles, with silver shoes. Her dress had a few layers of pink material and a slight bit of frill around the neck. Her hair was clipped across to one side and her curls were woven into a complicated style. She had a minimum amount of make-up on, but it made her stand out more. I didn't recognise her at first but when she looked towards me I froze. It was Hermione Granger. The girl I've called a Mudblood for the past four years, the brains of the Golden Trio. She was here with Viktor Krum, when everyone else thought she lied about having a date and was hiding in her dorm. She smiled at me and I think I smiled back. Daphne elbowed me harder in the stomach and I looked at her. She was about to say something, but I pulled her onto the dance floor and started twirling her around, like others. I looked over and saw Krum holding Granger close to him and I felt a strange feeling go through my body. I ignored it and concentrated on dancing with my date._

_Later on, Daphne was dancing with Theo and I was leaning against the wall, watching as Potter and Weasley were sitting with their dates, sulking. I chuckled. I saw Krum walk towards a group of boys, or men, from Dumstrang. Hermione holding his hand. They started talking and Hermione said something to Krum before walking away. I walked over to the refreshment table and filled a goblet with butterbeer. Next thing I know is that Granger is standing next to me and is filling a goblet too._

'_Hello, Granger' I drawl._

'_Malfoy' she nods._

'_Having fun?' I ask._

'_Yes I am, you?' she asks. _

'_It could be worse.' I say, she lets out a small giggle and I turn to look at her._

'_I'm surprised you didn't come here with Potter or Weasley' She pulls a face._

'_I don't have to do everything with them and Viktor asked me and I said yes.' She explains._

'_Obviously.' I say, she smiles._

'_Daphne looks pretty huh?' she says. I give a small nod._

'_Not really my type, I think you look pretty' she looks at me. 'I mean in a disgusting Mudblood way.' I regretted it immediately. _

'_Keep telling yourself that Malfoy, we all know that you secretly want me.' She says, I laugh._

'_Wouldn't you be so lucky, Granger.' She shakes her head._

'_Wanna dance?' I ask. She looks at me._

'_What's the catch?' she says. I shrug._

'_Just asking if you wanted to dance, I think I could ask you to dance after everything that's happened over the years, so whadda say?' I hold my hand out. She looks away and I follow her gaze. Krum, Potter and Weasley were looking at us, there faces covered with hatred. I lean in and whisper._

'_Wanna give them a show?' I tease. She turns and looks at me, our faces very close. _

'_So?' I whisper. She looks over her shoulder again and then lifts her hand, hesitating._

'_Don't worry; I'm sure I won't mind getting any of your germs for one night.' I joke; she lets out a small laugh and places her hand in mine. I lead her onto the dance floor and we face each other, the 'Weird Sisters' start playing a slow song and we look at each other, she shrugs her shoulders. I let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer in the process. She wraps her arms around neck and we start swaying and moving around the floor. I feel eyes on me. I turn us around and see lots of people looking at us._

'_I think people are going to be wondering how mortal enemies can tolerate each other long enough to dance so close together.' she says. I chuckle._

'_Well I promised you we'd give them a show, so...' I take one of her hands in mine and twirl her round then dip her. I look down at her and she's laughing. _

'_Well, I didn't know you could dance like this Malfoy. You're very good.' She says._

'_Naturally.' I reply. I pull her back up and she faces me. Our faces are a few inches apart and I open my mouth to say something but someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and see Krum looking at me._

'_May I?' he asks, his accent is so annoying. I nod and hand Hermione over to him. She smiles and at him and they start dancing. I walk off the floor, but stop when I hear her shout._

'_Thanks for the dance Malfoy, it was interesting.' I smirk and turn around to look at her._

'_Same to you Granger, we'll go back to hating each other tomorrow' she nods and turns her attention back to her "date". I walk over to Grabbe and Goyle, ignoring the funny looks I get of the people in the room._

_About an hour later, I and Daphne start walking towards the doors. She smiles at me then leaves the hall with Pansy by her side. I turn around and look around the room. A few couples are still left. I see Weasley and Granger arguing and she orders him to leave, along with Potter._

'_RON YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!' she screams, her voice cracking at the end. She sinks to the floor, pulling her shoes off in the process. She pulls her feet under her dress and starts crying. I start to walk over to her, but stop when the Bulgarian walks over and pulls her into a hug, she cries into his chest while he strokes her hair._

I shake me head and stand up brushing my trousers before picking up my books and I start to make my way to Care Of Magical Creatures. Hopefully, I'm not that late.

**Hope you enjoyed it and that it was long enough :)**

**You know what to do now...please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

He's the Enemy

**Hey Guys! I have one quick thing I need to say when you see thing ^^^^^^^^^^^ it means the start of someone else P.O.V. so you'll either see that when it changes from Hermione to Draco's P.O.V. or the other way around, right new chapter. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 8

Luckily I wasn't that late for class, but was late enough to get a detention for the next evening. I saw Hermione; she gave me a polite nod before turning her attention back to Hagrid.

'Today we're going to be learnin' about Thestrals. Can anyone tell me what one is?' Of course Hermione raised her hand, Hagrid pointed to her.

'A Thestral is a creature that can only been seen when the one who is looking has seen someone die.' Hagrid beamed.

'Exactly! Ten points to Gryffindor, I have two Thestrals tied up over there, and I want whoever can see them to raise their hand.' He pointed to the right of the class and everyone looked. Immediately five people had their hands raised. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Granger. No one else raised there hand, but I slowly raised mine. Hagrid nodded.

'So, I would like all those who have seen Thestrals to get into a group and start to feed them, while I tell the others who havn't seen them, what their all about.' He handed us some buckets of fruit and fresh meat. I made my way over to the others and we walked over to the animals.

'Who have you seen die Malfoy?' Potter asks.

'I saw Dumbledore, Goyle die and a few death eaters. What about you guys' they all share looks.

'Obviously my parents, my god-father Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldermort and Snape.' Potter tells me, while holding a small amount of meat up in the air for the Thestral to eat it.

'I saw Sirius and a snatcher.' Weasley says.

'I saw Susan Bones' Neville whispers while thrusting some fruit into the air. Everyone's eyes fall on Hermione.

'I saw Sirius, Lavender Brown, death eaters and Dolohov' she mumbles, whilst she was petting one of the creatures. When she said the last name her spare hand travelled to her face and she traced a faint scar. I must talk to her about that. WAIT! HOLD IT! When I talk to her? We barley talk, well we used to. We've talked a few times these past few days. But, I've enjoyed her company. She's acted more like a friend then an enemy. I looked down and picked up an apple then went to feed it to one of the creatures. I sighed as I felt its mouth brush my hand as the apple disappeared. I turned around and bumped into someone. We both feel to the floor and I looked to see who it was. Hermione. I smirked.

'Just like the day we met Granger' I call. She looks at me.

'Not my fault you always seem to bump into me, you must want to talk to me so badly, but your too nervous' the sarcasm was so noticeable.

'More like you Granger.' I smiled and stood up and brushed my pants. I held a hand out for her and she took it. I was about to pull her up when she pulled me down. We look at each other before we start laughing hysterically.

I wipe away the tears and look up. Ron is glaring at us. I stop laughing and Ron holds his hand out for me, I take it and he pulls me up. I smile at him and he turns to talk to Harry, I look at Harry and he gives a small shrug. I turn around and see Malfoy still on the floor. I hold my hand out.

'If you even think about pulling me down I'll turn you into a ferret.' He takes my hand and I pull him up. I let go and look at him. He looks back at me. I give him a small nod and he nods back. Ron storms up, his face red with anger.

'What the HELL is going on here?' He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at me.

'Nothing's going on Ron, we were having a laugh. We havn't exactly had much to laugh about this past year have we?' I put my hands on my hips and glare at him. He looks down.

'Sorry 'Mione' got jealous' I snorted.

'Jealous of Malfoy? I had a joke with him and you're jealous. It's like you don't want me to talk to anyone who happens to be male. Just grow up Ronald!' I shouted, I became aware of how quiet it was. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I turned away and started feeding the animals their food again. He was so infuriating. He always blamed his outburst on jealousy. First Krum, then Harry, followed by Fred and now Malfoy? He's seriously a prat sometimes. Hagrid then told us to stop feeding them and to join the rest of the group. He told us about that history of the animals, but I didn't bother paying attention. For one, I already new about them and I couldn't get Malfoy out of my head. The clock chimed signalling that class was over and that we had to make our way to our next class. I had transfiguration. Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice; I thought that practice was usually after school. I shook my head as I made my way to class. I was the first there as usual and sat down in my seat. I had sat there everyone year in this class. It had officially become my seat. Everyone stared walking in and taking there seats. I knew some people. Pavarti and Padma Patail were sitting together. Seamus and Terry Boot sat together. Theo was sitting next to Blaise and they were looking at me in a funny way that made my skin crawl. Pansy was sitting at a desk by herself, she had the chair next to her pulled out. She must be saving it for someone. The desk behind me was empty because that was were Harry and Ron sat. Neville walked in and smiled when he saw me.

'Um Hermione, can I sit next to you please?' He asked. I moved my bag to the floor and moved my books so there was room on the desk.

'Course Neville' he smiled and sat down, clumsily pulling his book out and placing it on the desk next to his quill and parchment. Finally, Malfoy strutted in and looked at me, he looked at where Neville was sitting and shook his head ever so slightly. He looked around the class and I saw Pansy smile at him while gesturing to the seat next to her. He looked again and saw the empty desk behind me, he walked over and was about to sit down.

'That's Harry and Ron's desk.' I said. He looked at me.

'I don't see them here.' I narrow my eyes.

'That's their desk has been for years, now walk away and sit next to Pansy.' I hissed, I was angry not at him but the fact that Ron had annoyed me and this just made me even more angry. He stared at me and went to sit down. I pulled my wand out. The class went silent.

'Don't make me turn you into a ferret. We all know about what happened in fourth year, but we didn't get to see it. Would you like everyone to see what happened?' I asked, smirking. He gave me a small smile and a nod before standing up and making his way to the desk next to Pansy. I saw a few people's faces drop; they probably wanted him to turn into a ferret. I looked over at him and saw Pansy glaring at me. I smiled at her, before waving my wand and a flock of birds appeared. They started chirping and the rest of the class looked at them. I then waved my wand again and they darted at her. She ducked and they went after her. The whole class erupted in laughter as she started running around the class.

Suddenly, the birds disappeared and everyone stopped laughing. I turn and see the new teacher staring at us. Since Mcgonagall was now headmistress they needed a new teacher and it looks like they choose a mean one. I sat down and stared at him.

'Did you do that?' he asks. I nod my head and he walks up to the desk.

'Did you do it verbally so she knew what was coming?' he asks, I shake my head.

'So you did it nonverbally?' he certainly likes asking questions. I nod my head.

'What spells did you use?'

'Avis and Oppugno, sir' I say. He looks at me then smiles.

'You must be Hermione Granger.' I nod, he smiles at the rest of the class.

'My name is Martin Smith, call me Professor Smith.' He looks at us.

'Aren't you Zacharias Smith's brother?' I think Blaise asks.

'Yes I am, now we seem to be missing two pupils, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Where are they?' He asks.

'There at Quidditch practice sir, they always miss second lesson on Wednesday's for it.' I tell him, he nods.

'Right, so today we are going to be learning how to transfigure people into monkey's or other animals' as soon as he finished the sentence everyone burst out laughing. I sank down in my chair as the class went silent.

'Why were you all laughing?' he asks.

'Because Professor, Hermione already knows how to do that spell and she's rather good at it.' Seamus gushes. I blush and sink down further in my chair.

'So that was you, I saw that happen at dinner, that was very impressive would you like to demonstrate on someone?' I nod and get up, he points to Malfoy.

'Come to the front and be the person being changed.' Malfoy froze; he knew I would change him into a ferret. He slowly got up from his chair and shuffled to the front of the class.

'Verbally or nonverbally/' I ask.

'Any, I don't mind one bit at all.' The teacher tells me. I turn and face Malfoy. He glares at me. I grip my wand.

'I'll say it out loud so Malfoy here will know what he turns into. But I think he already has an idea.' A few people let out a small laugh.

'Don't you dare Granger or I'll-'he starts.

'Humanum Ictis' I shout and Malfoy turns on the spot and lands on the floor as a white ferret. Everyone starts laughing. I stand there proud and then walk back to my desk and sit next to Neville.

'That's brilliant Hermione!' Neville beams, I smile back at him and turn and see Malfoy turn back into his human form.

'But he looked better as a ferret sir.' I whine. Smith laughs and Malfoy storms back to his seat.

'You better watch your back Granger' he hisses. I turn and face him.

'You must be forgetting who I am Malfoy.' He rolls his eyes.

'Just be careful.' He says.

'I have on thing to say to you. Bring it on.' He looks at me and I turn to face the front of the class. Harry and Ron are going to wish they didn't miss this.

**Well that was the chapter! Hope you liked it :)**

**Humanum Ictis is the spell Moody used in Goblet of Fire on Malfoy I thought it would be funny for him to be a ferret again. Because we love him like that, heehee.**

**You know what to do now...please review :) **


	9. Chapter 9

He's the enemy

**Hey guys! I'm going to change the sign for a change in P.O.V. because when I put the sign in it doesn't show and it may just be my computer but its stating to annoy me now. So the new sign is just going to be which persons P.O.V. it is.**

Chapter 9

After transfiguration the day went by pretty fast. It only slowed down once we got to potions. I had just finished telling Ron and Harry about how I transfigured Malfoy when Slughorn walked in carrying a piece of parchment.

'Everyone collect their stuff and come to the front of the class, hurry up' everyone collects there stuff and we walk to the front of class. Harry was on my left side and Ron on my right. I spotted Malfoy out of the corner of my eye he was looking at me. He didn't notice me look at him but he certainly did notice me blush, I don't know why I did but I did.

'Right, I have a seating plan right here so everyone gets to work with a new person this year. So these are the seats. Mr Weasley next to Mr Longbottom' Ron huffed; he obviously wanted to sit next to me so I could help him. He and Neville walked over to their seats.

'Mr Potter next to Mr Finnegan, Mr Thomas you're sitting next to Mr Nott.' They went to their seats both Dean and Theo with scowls on their faces. I looked to see who was left: Pansy, Malfoy, Blaise, Padma, Pavarti and me. I sighed, I would either be with someone I liked or someone I hated.

'Let's see then, Miss Parkinson you're going to be sitting next to Miss Padma Patail. The other Miss Patail you can sit next to...' I held my breath, please let it be me.

'...next to Mr Zabini, yes I think that will be a good pairing.' I let the air out and looked at Ron, he was sat their scowling and angry.

'So that leaves us with Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, please take you're seats.' I looked at him before sighing and walking to my seat. Malfoy sits down a few seconds after me. I place my book, parchment, quill and ink out on the desk. Malfoy does the same and we both ignore each other and look straight a head.

'Today, in you're pairs you are going to be making Vitamix Potion. The ingredients are in the cupboard, the winning pair will get 20 points for their houses each. You have an hour, you're time starts now.' He walks over to his desk and starts writing. I look at Malfoy.

'I'll get the ingredients if you get all the equipment ready, kay?' I ask, he nods and starts getting the cauldron ready. I push myself of my seat and walk over to where a group of students were.

'Which ingredients do we get?' Pansy asks, I shake my head and push my way to the front of the group. I collect the three ingredients that are needed: Wormwood, Asphodel Root and Monkshood. I push my way back out of the crowd and make my way back over to where Malfoy had finished setting up the cauldron. I place all the stuff onto the table and turn to face him.

'First I would like to say that I'm sorry for turning you into a ferret, I didn't mean for it to happen.' I gush.

'Apology accepted' he says, I let out a sigh of relief.

'Good, so I really want to win those points so should I start by chopping the Asphodel Root while you mix the Wormwood and the Monkshood?' I ask.

'Sure, it was a copper cauldron right?' I nod and he puts the Wormwood and Monkshood into the cauldron. I pick up the knife and attempt to chop the Root. I press the knife down and it slips. I move my hand away but it slices the palm of my hand. I drop the knife onto the table and look my palm, the blood is gushing out.

'Damn.' I mumble. The next thing I know is that Malfoy is by my side holding my hand. I feel my body warm up and feel a spark. I look up at the same time he does. Our eyes meeting, brown clashing with sliver-grey.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I started mixing the Wormwood and Monkshood; I kept glancing up at Granger every few seconds. I see her struggling with the Asphodel Root and I chuckle. But stop when I see the knife slip.

'Damn.' I hear her mumble. I see the red on her hand and pull the cauldron of the fire so it doesn't spoil, before rushing over and holding her hand in mine. I get look at her hand. My body starts to warm up and I feel and spark. I look up and see she has done the same. My silver-grey eyes meeting her brown. She looks down. I pull my wand out point it at the gash in her hand. It disappears immediately. She looks up at me.

'Um, thanks Malfoy' she smiles and I smile back, I feel my face heat up a bit and I look back at her. She's looking at me and her cheeks are pink. I suddenly have to fight the urge to kiss her there and then.

'OI! MALFOY! KEEP AWAY FROM MY GIRL!' Weasley shouts. I sigh in frustration an turn to face him, my hand still not letting go of her hand.

'For your information Weasel, Granger here being her clumsy self cut her hand and I didn't want to loose house points by her bleeding to death.' I shouted back. He glared at me before turning back to Neville. I turned back to look at Hermione.

'So um, we should get back to the potion.' She says. I nod and let go of her hand my body going cold.

'I'll chop, don't want you to cut yourself again' I say, she smiles and walks over to the cauldron. She lifts it up, her blouse rising up a little and I see her tanned skin. I turn away and pick up the knife cleaning the blade of blood. I start to chop up the Root and I'm done in five minutes. I pick up the chopped up root and throw them into the cauldron. Granger looks up and smiles at me.

'I'll mix for a bit, only if you want though.' I say. Only if you want? What am I saying?

'Yeah, I'll start cleaning up then.' She hands me the spoon and starts to clean the table. I mix everything together and pour it into a vial. I cast a spell so it doesn't go off. I turn and see Hermione setting the clean equipment down and turning to look at me.

'I think we worked well.' She says. I nod.

'Well I did do most of the work.' I said.

'Whatever you say ferret.' She smiles and I look at her.

'Don't call me ferret.' I say. She nods.

'Sorry.' We both sit down.

'So Granger, I was wondering when we were in Care of Magical Creatures why did you trace a scar that looks like its been there for ages?' She sighs and looks at me.

'You saw that huh?' I nod. 'Well in fifth year, you obviously know how we escaped Umbridge and you guys and we got the Ministry of Magic. Once inside we were trying to escape from some death eaters. Your father was one of them along with Bellatrix...' she shuddered, obviously thinking about what she did to her.

'...and I was with Harry and two death eaters started looking for us. I shot a stunner at the first one and hit him, then the second death eater who turned out to be Dolohov shot a killing curse at me, it gets hazy after that but I think I or someone else blocked it enough so I didn't get killed. But I was left with this scar.' She finished tracing the faint scar.

'And I don't know why I'm telling you this but I just seem to be able to talk to you easier, but I don't know how that can be, we've hated each other for years and have even attempted to kill each other.' I looked at it and opened my mouth to say something when Slughorn walks over to look at our potion.

'Well well, I think I made a good decision when placing you two together. You appear to have worked well together and have made the best Vitamix Potion I have ever seen. Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger have won today, 20 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor; Now, everyone for your homework I would like you two meet up with the person you work with and write a essay on Polyjuice Potion, it will be on a 10 foot parchment and will have to be written by both of you. Class dismissed.' I had to meet up with Granger and work on homework with her? Her face did seem to light up when Polyjuice potion was mentioned. I walked to dinner with Blaise and Theo; we were behind the 'Golden Trio'.

'I think this homework from Slughorn will be really easy, seeing as we have brewed Polyjuice before. We've all taken it quite a lot.' I heard Granger say. They had brewed and taken this potion before?

'I don't think your first time can count though 'Mione, you did use the wrong hairs and turned into a cat.' Potter said, she laughed. She turned into a cat? Oh yes, I remember when we heard about that. No one knew why though.

'Yeah good times, that potion tasted horrible, so did that Ministry hag's I took when we had our little trip and so did Bellatrix's. However, I do think Harry's was the best out of them all.' She returned with a smile. Ron grabs her hand and she seemed to grow uncomfortable. But, she had had taken a Polyjuice and turned into Harry? She had also turned into my Aunt Bellatrix? That must have been when she went mental after hearing someone turned up looking like her and broke into her vault. Oh my god! That had been Granger along with Potter and Weasley!

We were at the Great Hall in a few minutes and Potter's girlfriend walked up, kissing Harry before turning and walking backwards, so she could to talk to Hermione. I couldn't help but stare at Hermione. She was flawlessly carrying 10 books; they were at least 2000 pages long. She also had a bag slung over her shoulder which was full with parchment, quills and ink while she had one hand in Weasley's giant hand.

'OI! Malfoy, why you checking out Hermione?' the Weaselette shouts. Granger turns her hair following her like in these weird Muggle adverts that I had see. Our eyes meet and I feel myself warm up immediately the same sensation passing over my body just like when I looked at her hand when I was holding it in Potions. She drops my gaze and I see her cheeks turn a pink colour. I look down to, feeling my own face start to heat up. I glance up and noticed that they had continued walking but she kept looking back at me.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Was Malfoy actually checking me out? When Ginny said that I felt Ron tense up, he was getting jealous. I admit I was kinda uncomfortable out by the fact that Malfoy might have been checking me out, but then I was flattered out at the same time and I also felt happy that he did. I turned and looked at him and our eyes met, I turned warm like I did in Slughorn's class, I dropped his gaze and I noticed her did too, my cheeks heated up so I guess I blushed. Ron literally marched up to the Gryffindor table, but I kept turning around the look at Malfoy our eyes met a few time. Ron continued pulling me along with him. He sat down and pulled me into a heated kiss. I tried to pull away but he tightened his hold on me. I fumbled with my robes as I searched for my wand, I eventually pulled it out. I hate pointing it at my boyfriend but...when he was like this it had to be done. I pressed it against his chest and he pulled away dropping his arms from me and turning to face Harry and Ginny on the other side of the table. I could sense his anger and hurt. I turned around and looked at the Slytherin table and my eyes found Malfoy's.

'Meet me outside the great hall in half an hour.' He mouthed; I gave him a look of confusion before giving a nod. I then turned around and started nibbling at me food.

'Mione, when are you going to start eating again? You're starting to get extremely thin and when we get to the burrow for the summer; Mum will go mental at how thin you are.' Ginny exclaimed.

'I can hear her know...' Harry cleared his throat.' Oh Hermione dear, you're so thin, you havn't been eating properly, here sit down and taken 10 scoops of mash potato and have some of these rolls.' Harry did a very good imitation of Mrs Weasley and I let out a loud giggle. I got a few strange looks because I don't usually giggle. I stop and then hold it in. I start to take a few bigger bites of the food on my plate but I still don't eat that much. After half and hour, my friends were all still stuffing their faces. I shook my head.

'I'm going to head to the library and get some books for Potions, like I need them but I might not know something.' I said, whilst I stood up.

'Ike you 'ight not know somethin' I understood Ron's talking when he had food in his mouth so I shrugged.

'You never know.' I slung my bag over my shoulder and collected my books in my other arm. I contemplated kissing Ron's cheek, but I didn't want to.

'Bye guys don't wait up' I called as I left the hall. When I got outside Malfoy was waiting for me.

'What did you want Malfoy/' I asked. He turned around to face me.

'We need to talk.' He said, I nodded.

'I'm going to the library need to return some books we'll talk on the way.' I said, he nodded and we started towards the library. This chat was going to be interesting.

**Finally finished! For some reason this chapter took longer then the others, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**You know what to do know...please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

He's the Enemy

Chapter 10

After I returned my books, I and Malfoy walked to the back of the library and into the secret study rooms. No one was there. I sat down in a chair next to the window and he sits at the one across the room.

'So, about what Ginny said earlier...' I start but trail off.

'Yeah, about that she got it wrong I was more interested in what you were saying to Pothead and Weaselbe.' He says, I look at him.

'What was I talking about?' I ask, he raises his eyebrows.

'You were talking about the Polyjuice Potion and how you three have taken it a lot. When did you take it?' he asks, he rests his arms on his knees and leans forward slightly.

'Oh, just a few times in the last few years. So anyway I wanted to say sorry for the way Ron is acting he can get jealous.' I say.

'I never would of guessed that Granger.' He smirks and I shake my head.

'Well if that's everything I need to get some books.' I say whilst standing up.

'You just took some books back and now your going to get some more out? I don't know how you can read so much.' He exclaims.

'Not many people can, I really just need to get out there because Harry, Ron and Ginny will probably be coming down, hoping for me to help them with their homework.' I explain and he nods, he stands and opens the door for me, I smile and walk through and he follows. The door closes behind us.

'That reminds me we need to meet up to do our Potions assignment, should I meet you here tomorrow during lunch?' he asks. I nod, he turns to leave.

'See you then ferret!' I call, he shakes his head.

'See you there Herms.' He calls back

'Don't call me Herms!' I shout back.

'Then don't call me ferret.' He disappears and I smile then make my way to the many shelves of books. A few minutes later, Harry, Ron and Ginny show up just like I had expected.

'Hey 'Mione, just saw Malfoy leaving he said you were in here.' Ginny says as she sits on the floor next to a few books I had put there.

'Really? Didn't think he knew I was here.' I say trying to act nonchalantly. I slide a book back into its place and sit down next to Ginny.

'Yeah right, and I'm the Mister of Magic.' Ginny laughs.

'Where are Harry and Ron?' I ask, trying to change the subject.

'There searching for books, don't know why they always get you to help them.' She says and I look at her.

'That's not true...' she gives me a look. 'Okay, so it is true, what do you expect me to do let them fail?' I cross my arms over my chest.

'No but they should learn to do there own work, but I think you're in major need of some girl-talk, so lets sneak out.' I laugh and we both stand up. I collect my books and we peer around the corner, Harry and Ron are to busy putting a dozen fallen books back into place. We run out of the shelves and towards the door. We dodge the students that shoot looks at us.

'HERMIONE! GINNY!' I hear someone shout, but me and Ginny are already out of the door and down the corridor for them to catch up to us. We stop and start laughing.

'I havn't done something like that for ages, so we need to find some where to talk without the boys finding us' Ginny exclaims.

'That's going to be hard because Harry has his Marauders Map' I tell her.

'Just _accio_ it along with his cloak.' She says.

'_Accio Marauders Map and Harry's Cloak...AND my beaded bag'_ I finish, I tuck my wand in my robe as the things fly into my arms. I hand Ginny, Harry's things as I shove my books inside my little bag. Ginny raises an eyebrow.

'Undetectable Extension Charm' I explain and she nods.

'So why don't we just go to the Room of Requirement? They won't be able to find us and it's completely private' I suggest.

'Perfect! Lets go, but put the cloak on so we don't get caught and we can see if anyone's around.' She adds I wrap the cloak around us; we both bend down so our feet are covered. We tiptoe down the corridor and weave around the hallways, avoiding the students and professors. We eventually get to the hall outside of the Room of Requirement. I push the cloak of the two of us and shove it into my bag, hearing a few of the books topple over. I shut my bag and watch Ginny walk past the door. The third time she does a massive wooden door appears and I smile.

'Well Martin I'm not surprised that you're raving about Miss Granger she certainly is a marvellous student but I don't agree with human transfiguration' the unmistakable voice of McGonagall getting nearer.

'Well Minerva she certainly is the brightest witch of her age' Professor Smith's voice replies. Me and Ginny quickly run into the room and close the door. Still being able to hear their voices.

'Well that is the title she was given, she's had it since her first year' McGonagall told him, then they disappeared.

'What was that all about?' Ginny asks as we walk over to some giant cushions. We sit down.

'Oh, I set some birds on Parkinson and then the new teacher came in, Zacharias Smith's brother, he's called Martin Smith, and he told me to transfigure someone, he chose Malfoy and I turned him into a ferret, he seemed quite impressed.' Ginny raised her eyebrow.

'Is he good-looking?' she asks, I pull a face.

'That's gross! Have you not had transfiguration yet?' she shakes her head. 'He looks just like his brother.' She pretends to gag and I start laughing.

'So let's talk about you and Ron' I let out a groan.

'That doesn't sound good what's my ignorant brother done now?' Ginny asks, I sigh.

'At first he was alright we didn't argue or worry about anyone else but now, it's just like fourth year all over again he constantly gets jealous and blames it on me' I clear my throat and put on a very convincing imitation of Ron.

'Hermione are you still in contact with Krum?' or 'Hermione, why do you help everyone else with their homework and not mine? Do you not love me and are seeing one of those other students?' Ginny starts laughing.

'Mione, that is a very good Ron impression, but I understand Dean was like that, but I think it was because I was kinda in love with Harry.' I nod.

'I still don't know why Dean was jealous, sure Harry is good looking but Dean is well PHAWR!' We both burst into a fit of giggles.

'Sorry but I love Harry and I think he's better than Dean's phawr as you put it, but I need to ask about you and Malfoy...' I look down because I felt my face heating up.

'OOOO! Now you need to explain why you are blushing!' she starts jumping up and down like a 4 year-old kid at Christmas. I place my hands on her shoulders and stop her jumping.

'What do you want to know, because there's not much' She smirks.

**Sorry if it's short but i think its better than having to wait for the chapter **

**You know what to do...please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

He's the enemy

Chapter 11

**Draco's P.O.V. **

After me and Granger talked in the library I made my way towards the Room of Requirement. I passed Potthead and the Weasel's on the way. They asked if I had seen Hermione and I told them she was in the Library. I got a weird look of the female Ginger, but shook it off as I walked to the seventh floor. When I arrived I walked in front of the wall three times..._I need a place to think..._the big door appeared and I walked in and looked around. It was like a giant sitting room or a common room. Not like the Slytherin one more like the Gryffindor one, well whatever that one looked like. There were lots of shelves full of different things to divide the room up. I decide to go back four shelves to get enough solitude.

I'm lying on my back staring up at the ceiling when I hear the door open and shut. I moan I wanted to be here alone. I sit up, I can hear voices. I stand up and walk up to the shelves, the voices getting clearer. I walk up to the second shelf, so I can see them. It's Granger and the female Weasel.

'What was that all about?' The Ginger asks as they walk over to some giant cushions. They sit down. I notice how the sunlight that was streaming through the big window behind them hit Hermione's skin and made her glow. Stop it Draco.

'Oh, I set some birds on Parkinson and then the new teacher came in, Zacharias Smith's brother, he's called Martin Smith, and he told me to transfigure someone, he chose Malfoy and I turned him into a ferret, he seemed quite impressed.' Ginny, I think her name is, raised her eyebrow.

'Is he good-looking?' she asks, Hermione pulls a face and I feel the bile rising in my throat and I want to know her answer.

'That's gross! Have you not had transfiguration yet?' her friend shakes her head. 'He looks just like his brother.' Ginny pretends to gag and Granger start laughing. I feel the bile disappear as I know that she doesn't find him attractive, and then I'm suddenly wondering if she finds me attractive. I shake my head and mentally smack myself, I turn my attention back to their conversation.

'So let's talk about you and Ron' I let out a groan and so does Granger.

'That doesn't sound good what's my ignorant brother done now?' Ginny asks, she sighs, I stare at the rise a fall of Hermione's chest our breathing in perfect sync.

'At first he was alright we didn't argue or worry about anyone else but now, it's just like fourth year all over again he constantly gets jealous and blames it on me' I hear her clear her throat.

'Hermione are you still in contact with Krum?' or 'Hermione, why do you help everyone else with their homework and not mine? Do you not love me and are seeing one of those other students?' That was a very good impression of her thick boyfriend, Ginny starts laughing.

'Mione, that is a very good Ron impression, but I understand Dean was like that, but I think it was because I was kinda in love with Harry and he noticed.' She nods.

'I still don't know why Dean was jealous, sure Harry is good looking but Dean is well PHAWR!' They both burst into fits of giggles and I find myself wishing that Dean was in the room so I could hex his balls off.

'Sorry but I love Harry and I think he's better than Dean's phawr as you put it, but I need to ask about you and Malfoy...' She looks down, the light from the window making her blush stand out. I felt myself heating up.

'OOOO! Now you need to explain why you are blushing!' she starts jumping up and down like a kangaroo. Granger places her hands on her shoulders and stops her jumping.

'What do you want to know, because there's not much' her friend smirks. I pull my tie down and undo my top button, intrigued on what they were about to say about me.

'What happened today that made Ron so angry about that he just had to chew on you're lips in the middle of the great hall?' Hermione lets out a snort before trying to cover it up with a cough. I don't know why that was incredibly cute. No it wasn't Draco.

'In Care of Magical Creatures me, Harry, Ron, Neville and Malfoy were feeding the Thestrals because we were the only ones who could see them and me and Malfoy we're joking on-'she starts.

'You and Malfoy joking on? The same death eater Draco Malfoy and the one who tortured you all these years?' her friend asks, I wince at the words death eater and feel hatred towards the young girl.

'We were just laughing and then Ron got jealous we had a fight then after the lesson I went to Transfiguration. They had practice as you know casue you were probably there, when I got to the class I sat in my normal seat then Neville came and sat next to me. Everyone came in and the last came Malfoy. Parkinson was saving him a seat but he went to sit behind me in Harry and Ron's seat. So I told him to move, and he started being his cocky self' cocky? Me?

'And said no, he went to sit down and I pulled my wand out, threatened to turn him into a ferret, he nodded got up and sat next to Pansy, she glared at me, I made birds appear aimed them at her and then Martin came in. He told me to transfigure someone and he chose Malfoy, so I turned him into a ferret just for payback. Then the class went on...' Well that did happen. She took a deep breath and continued.

'Last lesson we had Potions, I had just finished telling Harry and Ron about what happened in Transfiguration when Slughorn came in and told us he had a new seating plan. Everyone else was put into place and I ended up sitting next to Malfoy. We ignored each other until we had to make our potion, I told him I was sorry and he accepted it, and we started making our potion.' Ginny nodded.

'While he was mixing some ingredients I was cutting a root and the knife slipped and cut my palm. Malfoy showed up next to me holding my hand and looking at the cut. My body got this strange sensation and warmed up. We looked at each other then I looked down. He fixed my hand and then Ron shouted something, Malfoy said something back and we dropped hands. My body went cold.'

She had gotten the same sensation that I had gotten, so I wasn't the only one getting these strange feelings.

'We switched jobs and gotten points for our houses. Then Me, Harry and Ron were talking about how we and brewed and taken Polyjuice and then you know what happened after that. Then I went to the library he was there we made plans to do the homework that we had to do together for Potions then he left and you guys showed up' I really don't want her to tell that ginger about our conversation that was private and should remain private.

'Anything else?' Ginny asks, Hermione shakes her head and I let out a sigh of relief. It was too loud because Granger snapped her head in my direction and jumped up her wand at the ready. Ginny followed her actions.

'Who's there?' she called out. I quietly made my way to the back of the room. _I need a way to get out, and it can't be the front way... _I thought to myself. The next thing I knew was I was on my back on the other side of the seventh floor. I hurried to my feet a sped down the corridor, before anyone could see me. I made my way to the Slytherin common room.

Once inside I rested against a wall and closed my eyes taking deep breathes. Had I just imagined all of that? _No,_ I thought, _Hermione just admitted it all to her Ginger friend; she got the same feelings as me. That's a good sign_, _what feelings do I have for the bushy haired bookworm?_

I took a few more deep breathes before opening my eyes. I look around the common room and see some of my friends looking at me curiously. I ignore their strange looks and make my way towards the staircase that leads to the boy's dorm. Before my foot has even touched the first step, I hear her voice.

'Drakie, why don't you come and sit with us, we havn't seen much of you today. Unless you want to go up to your dorm and we could do something fun.' Pansy puts on her sickly sweet smile; I have to fight myself not to throw up.

'No thank you Pansy, I would much rather go up to my dorm be by myself, because to put this in the nicest way possible, I don't like you in that way.' I say, I yank my arm out of her hold and make my way up the stairs. I slam the door and lie down on my bed. I pull the hangings and cast a silencing charm around me. I lie there trying to figure out what the hell is going on with me. During this, sleep takes over me.

I wake up from another dream, which contained a certain bookworm. I sigh and change out of yesterday's uniform into a clean one. I step out of the hangings and notice everyone else was gone. I look at the clock and notice that its not long till class starts. I rush down the stairs and out of the common room, making my way towards the great hall.

I eventually arrive and sit down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. I butter some toast and take a bite. Then the mail arrives. I don't get anything.

'Who is that eagle owl looking for?' Blaise asks. I look up and see the giant creature swooping around the great hall. It goes around the room one more time and is at the heads table when it suddenly darts towards the doors of the great hall. A few girls let out screams and I look towards the door and standing there with her arm held out for the bird to land on is Granger.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I never found out who had been listening to our conversation, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as me and Ginny made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I listen to her moan about her roommates and how they talk in their sleep and snore. I shake my head she never had to listen to Pavarti and Lavender squeal and giggle about all the boys in school.

We arrive at the big oak doors of the Great Hall, we walk in and I freeze.

'What is it 'Mione?' she asks.

'That bird, I haven't seen it since the summer between my fourth and fifth year.' I exclaim. The Eagle Owl swoops around the hall.

'Who's owl is it Hermione?' she asks. The bird spots me and flies towards me. I hold my arm out for it to land.

'Mione, who's bird is it?' she asks again. The bird lands on my arm and I ruffle its feathers.

'It's Viktor's, he's called книжен червей, and it's Bulgarian for... Bookworm.' I explain.

'Did he happen to get this owl after meeting you?' she asks. I nod and she lets out a sigh.

'Does Ron know that it's Viktor's owl?' she asks, I shake my head. I look down at the bird's foot and see the letter attached. I untie the letter and put it in my pocket.

The owl nips my finger, wanting a treat. I didn't have one, so I made my way over to Harry and Ron who were both staring at me.

'Do either of you have a treat I can give to her?' I ask them. Ron shakes his head but Harry hands me one.

'Thanks Harry' I give the bird the treat and she hoots. I giggle.

'Now, go up to the owlery and I'll bring a reply back when I can, okay?' The owl looks at me in understanding; she fly's off my arm and out of the window. I watch her and then sit down next to Ron, Ginny is sitting opposite me.

'So...' Ron starts, I roll my eyes. 'Who's the letter from?' he asks, trying to act nonchalantly, I shake my head.

'I dunno' I respond, he doesn't buy it.

'You obviously do, because he was looking for you.' He argues.

'She' I correct, but I knew I shouldn't off.

'Oh, so you've seen that owl before then have you?' he says, I shrug.

'So what if I have, the owl was only doing its job.' I say, taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

'Who's the letter from 'Mione?' he asks.

'Why do you need to know, god you're so possessive.' I moan, his eyes narrow.

'As you're boyfriend I think I have a right to know who is sending _MY_ girlfriend letters' he puts extra emphasis on the _my._

'Leave it Ron, it's only a letter' Ginny comes to my rescue.

'So you know who it's from then?' he asks, turning to her.

'No, but it's only a letter.' She says. I give her a small smile.

'I'm going to head to class, I have Transfiguration' I stand up and step over the bench.

'We have that too 'Mione' Harry says, I forgot they didn't have Quidditch practice.

'Okay, but I'm going to head off early, you guys aren't finished eating yet anyway.' Harry nods.

'I'll walk with you Hermione' I hear from behind me, I turn and see Neville standing their uncertain. I smile at him.

'Thanks Neville' he nods and we walk out of the hall and make our way to the Transfiguration classroom.

'Thanks for saving me Neville.' I say.

'No problem 'Mione, but he'll find out sooner or later that Krum sent you a letter' he responds.

'I forgot that you already knew that.' He laughs.

'My memory has improved since the whole Sirius Black incident' I smile and pull the letter out of my robes.

'Do you mind?' I ask, he shakes his head and I open the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_It's been a while since we last exchanged letters. I was curious to how you are; I haven't seen you since we danced when Miss Fleur got married to the red-head. So how are you? I am well, Quidditch is doing well. I hope that you will reply to this letter. I know Bookworm will be happy to see you, she does adore you._

_From Viktor_

The letter was actually in Bulgarian so it took me a while to read through it, since I haven't read in this language in a while. It took me to the start of the lesson for me to finish it. Ron kept trying to look at who it was from, but Neville helped me.

'Ah, I see Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are here today, as everyone else knows my name is Professor Smith, and today we were going to continue with human transfiguration but Headmistress Mcgonagall doesn't like it. So she suggested that we take about a different type of human Transfiguration, Animagus.' Everyone bursts into excited whispers.

'The Ministry has given a few special students of my selection to start the course to becoming an Animagus.' I beam, I really hope he picks me.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while I've been really busy but I'll try and upload much quicker next time :) **

**You know what to do...review :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note **

**I am stopping this story because I don't know where I'm going with it. I get a lot of writer's block, so I am just going to stick to doing really long one-shots. I hope that you all still read the one-shots. Thanks for all you're support and reviews. Happy Reading :) **


End file.
